Whatever it Takes
Written and produced by: Situationman 'Summary' Part 1 Jenna and Jake are glad to have K.C. back at Degrassi. Josh wants to make peace and tell the truth to Conner but will Conner side with Josh or Tori. Devin goes and visits his mother in jail to tell her what his father has been doing to him and about his knew friends and girlfriend. Plot A - Jake, Jenna, K.C. and Tyson Jenna: Jake! Can you take care of the baby today? Jake: Yeah sure. Jenna: Alright. C'mon K.C. K.C.: Commin! See ya Jake. Bye Little T. Jake: Bye guys. In the car. K.C.: Wow. I'm back to be a senior. Jenna: Strange much? K.C.: Not really. I wanted to come back. What's been happening anyways? Jenna: Well, Alli and Dave are back together, Clare's going with Adam, Bianca's pregnant by Drew and they're engaged, Fiona's straight, Conner wouldn't stop crying about you leaving and Anya's back from the Army. K.C.: I'm guessing there's more? Jenna: Do I have to go through all of them? K.C.: If you want. Jenna: Ok. Fitz's little brother, Jack, robbed us for survival, which kind of feel bad for him, Adam has a new adopted brother named Christian and he's also FTM transgender, Wesley graduated last year, Marisol and Mo may be engaged and Marcel has turned into a love doctor. K.C.: That's it? Jenna: Oh and Alli, Clare and I will tell you about the dance competition called F vs. AF K.C.:Oook. At school Jenna and K.C. sees Alli Dave Conner Adam at a table waiting for them. Jenna: Surprise! Everyone is exited to see K.C. back and in Degrassi uniform. K.C.: Heys guys! It's great to be back! Plot B - Conner and Josh Josh and Kaitlyn look for Conner and they find him coming out of science class. Kaitlyn: Conner! There you are. Conner: Hey Kaitlyn. Why's your brother here? Josh: I want to straighten something out. Conner: That can wait. Josh: No it can't. Kaitlyn: I'll leave you two alone. Kaitlyn leaves Conner: I told you to stay away. Josh: No one's going anywhere until you here me out. Conner: Sure. What do you want? Josh: Ok for starters. It wasn't my fault Tori cheated on you. Conner: Yea it is. You tried to steal my girlfriend! Josh: No. What happened was that she asked me out, I asked if she was still dating you and she said no. So I accepted. Conner: I don't believe you. Josh: You have to. Conner: Justify why I should believe you. Josh: Why else would I come her with my sister. If I was lying you would have known because I'm a bad lair. Think about it. Plot C - Devin and his Mother Devin is waiting to see his mother, Laura, in jail. Security Guard: Devin Gardner? Devin: Yeah. Security Guard: Mrs. Laura Gardner will see you now. They meet each other at the phone booth and answer each other. Laura: Hey D. Devin: Hi mom. Laura: Where did that bruise come from? Devin: Dad. Laura: Oh Gosh! What did he do to you? Devin: Since you left, he started hating me. Every time I walk by him he pushes me. When I try talking to him he yells with bad attitude or gives fear with pain. I just want this to stop. Laura: Devin? Now you listen to me, what ever you do don't be heroic and be strong okay? Devin: I will. That's only the down. Laura: You have ups? Devin: Yeah. Devin takes out his iPhone and shows pictures of his new friends and girlfriend. Devin: These are my new friends, Dave Turner and Adam Torres. Laura: They look like good guys. Wait is that a... Devin: Adam is an FTM transgender. Laura: I had a friend like that. Devin: And this is my girlfriend, Kaitlyn Nash. Laura: She's pretty. Devin: Yeah she is. Oh and here's a surprise. Devin pulls out his recent Report Card Laura: My word. Four As and a B. I'm proud of you son. Devin: Principal Simpson said if I keep this up I might get a job as part of the staff instead of being a senior. Laura: That's great but if I were you I'd be a senior instead of staff. Devin: Good choice. Security Guard: Need more time? Laura: Two more minutes. Devin: Ok mom. I gotta go but be safe in there. Laura: I will and you be strong. Don't worry I'll be back home soon. Devin: Hope so. Laura: I promise I will. We'll throw him out of our house and out of our lives so we can be a family again. Devin starts to tear up. Laura: Aww now don't cry honey. Devin: I just want you to come home. Laura: And I promise I will. The judge said I'll be released in Mid January. Devin: Oh good. A month. Laura: Tell everyone I said hi and I love you, Devin. Devin: I love you too mom. Bye. Plot A - K.C. Meanwhile at 8 pm. K.C. shows up at his Welcome Back party. Dave hosting the party: And here we have returning champ, K.C. Guthrie. Everyone cheers including Alli, Jenna, Clare, Bianca, Conner, Adam, Jake, Fitz, Owen and Drew. Owen: How's it feel to be back? K.C.: Like a dream come true. Conner gives K.C. a big warming hum. Conner: I've missed you, man. Since Wesley left, I had no one else to cheer me up. K.C. Well I'm here now and I'm staying until further notice. Alli: Toronto hasn't been the same since your departure. Dave: A lot changed. K.C.: Don't worry. Jenna updated me on what happened. Oh did I miss Bianca's baby shower already? Bianca: Unfortunately, yes but I do have pictures. K.C.: Good Enough. I'm glad I'm back. Plot B Conner and Josh The next day Conner finds Josh studying in the J.T. Yorke Memorial Garden. Conner: Hey Josh: Conner. What's up. Conner: I've been thinking about what you said. Josh: Good. Conner: I also saw it myself. Josh: What? Conner: I saw Tori purposely flirting with another guy. Josh: Did you two break up? Conner: Not yet. I want you to see me break up with her. Josh: Cool. Does this mean... Conner: I forgive you and your my friend. Josh: The start of a new friendship has begun. Now let's find Tori. Conner: On the double. Plot C - Devin, Adam and Kaitlyn Devin is talking to Adam in the hallway until Kaitlyn storms over. Kaitlyn: Why haven't you returned my calls last night?! Adam: Uh oh. Trouble. I'll see you in class, D. Kaitlyn: Answer me. Devin: I had stuff to do last night. Kaitlyn: Tell me what it was. Devin: A project. Kaitlyn: You couldn't talk to me through it? Devin: No. It was hard work. Kaitlyn: Really? Then where is it? Devin: History class. Kaitlyn: Ok sorry bout that. Devin: your good. Kaitlyn walks to find Josh. Adam comes back. Adam: What happened? Devin: I told her that I had a hard working history project. Adam: Wow, she bought it. Devin: Shocking much? Nah! Plot B - Josh, Conner, and Tori Tori: Hey Conner. How's my shaken bacon? Tori looks at Josh and back at Conner. Tori: Um...Why's he here? Josh: Because we are about to... Conner: Dump you and you are now dumped. Go cheat on someone else. Tori runs off crying. Josh and Conner give each other hi five. The scene ends. Summary Part 2 Declan has received word that he might transfer to another college but how will Holly J. and Fiona feel and what will they say? Eli and Imogen return to Toronto because their writing college wasn't that good. Katie finds out that Bianca is pregnant by Drew and are getting married. Winnie plans on having sex with Sav but how will he react? Plot A - Declan and Holly. J Declan comes out of his dorm looking a little down. Holly J.: Hi my love. Declan: Oh hi HJ Holly J: You ok? Declan: I kind of have some bad news. Holly J.: Why? What's wrong? Declan: I may be transferring to NYU. Plot B - Eli, Imogen, Jake, Jenna and Clare Eli and Imogen meet Jake, Jenna and Clare at the Toronto Airport. ''' Jake: Elimogen couple! Welcome back! Eli: It's good to be back. Clare: Well get in and let's share. Imogen: Indeed we shall. '''In the car. Eli: Yeah so the writing college wasn't that good. Imogen: Really it wasn't. Jenna: But why not try The Core? Eli: The Core is still open? Imogen: We should have went there. Clare: Dodged a bullet. Eli: I can be a journalist over there. Imogen: It can be like being part of Degrassi Daily or Grapevine Jake: As long as it's not crappy like Anti-Grapevine. Jenna: Just ask Ms. Nash. She used to be a journalist at The Core. Eli: That I know. Plot C - Katie, Fitz, Jack, Drew and Bianca Katie comes outside her house, crying, and Fitz and Jack pull up. Fitz: Katie what's wrong? Katie: Drew and Bianca are getting married because she is pregnant by him! Jack: Aren't you over Drew? Katie: Bianca stole him from me! Fitz: If you care about him so much then why am I here? Katie: To make me...feel good? Fitz: Are you using me to help replace feelings? Cause that's what it seems like! Katie: It's not my fault us three graduated and you're still a senior. Jack: Leave him alone! Katie: Stay out of this! Fitz: You know what, user? I've done better. C'mon Jack. Fitz and Jack hop in their car. Katie: Wait I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Fitz: Well alright! If your gonna spy on him then go ahead. Katie: Um...Thanks? Jack: Wow...really. Fitz: I'll see you later. Katie: Ok my love. Fitz and Jack drive away. Katie: Now to get to the bottom of this. Plot D - The Studz and Winnie Peter, Jane, Spinner, Danny, Mo and Sav are all at The Dot talking about old times then Winnie walks in. Winnie: Sav! Peter: Is that Ms. Oh? Mo: Whoa Sav! You still doin? Sav: Well yeah. Spinner: Dude, isn't that illegal? Sav: Not if you already graduated. Mo, Jane and Danny: Carpe Diem, my friend, Carpe Diem. Sav: I'll see ya'll later. Sav goes to walk with Winnie Sav: So what's up? Winnie: I have a very special surprise for you. Sav: Very Special? Winnie: Yep, it's got love in it. Sav: Love? Sounds like a treat. Winnie: Meet me at my house tomorrow night. Sav: No problem, babe. Plot A - Declan, Holly J. and Fiona Declan and Holly J. find Fiona reading at the library. Declan: There you are. Holly J.: We've been looking for you. Fiona: Likewise. Declan: Look, Fi. I have some odd news. Fiona: Oh no. Is Tinsley back? Declan: No. I'm transferring to NYU. Fiona: Declan, that's amazing. Why so odd? Declan: I don't want to leave you two behind. Fiona: If I were you I'd choose NY because it's one America's best. Your family and loves won't be upset. Holly J.: She's right. Go back home. Declan: But breaking up won't be easy. Holly J. Who said anything about breaking up? Declan: I can't be in a relationship at NYU, remember? Holly J.: Oh. But we won't up until the day you leave. Declan: Fair. Plot B - Eli and Imogen Eli and Imogen head to the Core for an application. Front Desk Clerk: Name please. Eli: I'm Eli Goldsworthy and I want to apply for a job here as a journalist. Front Desk: Good, we could use a new journalist. Imogen: Can you use a new artist? Desk clerk: Yes we can. Imogen: Then I'm Imogen Moreno applying for a new job as an artist here at the Core. Clerk: Good, head down this hall and enter the door on the left. They enter that door. Ms. Nash: Eli, Imogen. Welcome to the Core! Eli: You're still here? I thought you left. Ms. Nash: I know how to jungle three jobs. Head Journalist, Guidance Counselor, and Guardian of Twins. Imogen: Cool. I like juggling. Awkward Moment Ms. Nash: Well then let's get started on the tour. Plot C - Katie Jack Drew and Bianca Katie picks up Jack for an early dismissal without Fitz knowing. Jack: Katie? What the heck are doin pickin me up? Katie: I need your help. Jack: Let me guess, Drew and Bianca. Katie: Yes but please! Jack: Got cash? Katie: 20 Jack: 40 Katie: Whatever. Anyways, I need you to help spy on them with me. Jack: You have got to kidding me. Behind Fitz's back? Katie: I need to see this stuff myself before I believe these rumors. Jack: Whatever you say. That night the two sneak in Drew and Bianca's backyard and look through the window. They see Drew and Bianca working out together with smiles on their faces. Katie looks at Bianca's belly and sees a baby bump. She looks at both their fingers and see engagement rings. Jack: Wow... so they really are pregnant and engaged. Katie: So the rumors are true. Let's go home, Jack. Jack. And we're out. Plot D - Sav and Winnie Sav arrives at Winnie's loft feeling nervous. Winnie: Sav, you're here! Sav: Good to be here. Winnie: Come here. They start kissing pasionatley. The scene ends. 'Summary Part 3' Alli and Dave reencounter Jacinta. Marcel needs help on a music project. Mia wants to be friends with Peter and Fiona but will Fiona believe her? Owen befriends Sam and Anya is ok with it but Chantay doesn't like what's going on. Plot A - Dave, Alli, and Jacinta Dave is sitting on his porch and on the phone with Alli after he shovels snow. Alli: I miss you right now. Dave: Miss you more. Alli: Can you come over for some entertainment? Dave: Ok give me 15 minutes. Alli: Alright love. bye. Hung up. Jacinta appears out of nowhere a second later. Jacinta: So you two are still together? Dave: Jacinta!!! What the hell? I thought you moved back to Kitchner. Jacinta: I transferred. Dave: Why? Jacinta: I have relatives, duh. Dave: You can't be here. Jacinta: Why? Cause you love Alli? Well I don't care. Don't you even notice I'm walking again? Dave: Holy Crap! You are! Jacinta: Miracle, right? Dave: Yes it is. Jacinta: BTW, that guy you shot at the ravine, was a friend of mine who heard about the accident. Dave: That's why he kidnapped my dad? And Sav? Jacinta: Well obviously. I told all my friends it wasn't your fault. They won't bother you again. Dave: Thanks JJ. Jacinta gets closer and gives Dave a kiss on the cheek. Alli drives in from around the corner. Jacinta leaves quickly. Alli: Dave, I'm lonely. Dave: Um...coming!! Plot B - Marcel, Nick, and Liam Marcel is on the computer angry. Nick walks in. Nick: You look upset. Marcel: I'm having a tough time selecting scores when they are so damn good. Nick: Ms. Oh does give quite a challenge. Marcel: I could use some help. Nick: How about this one? Marcel: Yeah sure. Nick: I know who can help with the rest. Marcel: Who? Nick: Do you know this senior named Liam Berish? Marcel: I've heard of him. Nick: He great at music. Try him! Marcel: Sure. No problem. Plot C - Mia, Peter, and Fiona Peter and Fiona are at the Dot when Mia walks in. Mia: Hey guys! Peter: Mia, hey. Mia: What a surprise. Fiona: What's up? Mia: I was just dropping by. Peter: Wanna grab a seat? Mia: Really? Thanks. Fiona looks upset. Fiona: I'll be right back. Fiona calls Holly J. Holly J.: Hello? Fiona: My date is a trainwreck. Holly J.: What happened this time? Fiona: Mia is sitting with us. Holly J.: I've been there, Fi. Nothing bad will happen. Fiona: Hope so. Plot D -Sam, Owen, Anya and Chantay Owen is talking Sam in the parking lot until Anya and Chantay come outside. Owen: Hey sweet Anya: Hey lovee. Owen: Hey Sour Chantay: Oh save it. Owen: Ladies, this is Sam. She's on the Fants. Anya: Hey, pleased to meet you. Chantay: Aren't you repeating Grade 12? Sam: Yes, but for a good cause. Chantay: Hmmmm Owen: I volunteered in the tutoring program. She needs some help in History. Anya: Tutoring is a heart felt hobby. Why not do it? Chantay finds Sam a bit suspicious. Plot A - Alli and Dave In the car Alli: Dave, are you ok? You've been so quiet. Dave: I saw Jacinta. Alli pulls over Alli: What? Dave: She came to my house yesturday. She's walking. Alli: She can walk? Dave: Perfectly. Alli: Dave, don't you dare... Dave: Alli, I'm not going to cheat on you again. That was a love mistake. Alli: I know I can trust you. Plot B - Marcel, Nick and Liam Marcel and Nick walk into an empty classroom with Liam listening to music his iphone5. Marcel: Excuse us. Liam: Nick, hey. You must be Marcel, the love doctor. Marcel: I hate that rep. Liam: Well, what can I do for ya'll? Nick: Marcel needs help on a score for Ms. Oh. Liam: Ah, one of those Oh girl impressions. I can help. Marcel: Cool Thank you. Liam: No problem buddy. Marcel pulls out his ipad. Marcel: I need help searching for a good bass and treble. Liam: Oh that's easy, the bass should be legit like this and the treble should be out going like this. Now play it. Marcel: Yoooo!! How'd you do that? Liam: A musical gift, my friend. Marcel: I owe you, thanks. Liam: Hey, anytime. Plot C - Fiona and Mia Mia meets Fiona outside her loft. Fiona: What are you doing her? Mia: I want to straighten some things out. Fiona: Sorry, I think not. I have somewhere to be. Mia: Just here me out. Fiona: What do you want? Mia: I want to apologize if I've been ruining you're time with Peter. It's just that... ever since I came back I saw that my friends have moved or just left. You two are my last one's. Fiona: I'm sorry for being so uptight. Let's just be friends. Mia: Thank you. The two give eachother a hug. Plot D - Owen, Anya, Chantay, Sam and Danny Owen, Sam and Danny are setting up decorations for winter break. Anya is working happily but Chantay is glaring at Sam. Chantay starts whispering to Anya. Chantay: To be honest, I don't like this Sam chick. Anya: Oh don't be jealous of her working with Danny. Chantay: No, I'm not worried about her with Danny. I'm worried about her with Owen. Anya: What do you mean? Chantay: Two years ago, she was one of the school's most sporty biyfriend-stealers. Anya: Don't worry Chantay. Owen committed his love to me and Sam is a better person. I know her history